El Jazz del amor perdido
by Draconari
Summary: One shot. Una mujer de ojos esmeralda va a su local favorito a tomar una última copa antes de irse a descansar, pero allí encuentra a un músico que le desnuda el alma,¿y tal vez algo más? Para saberlo, mira


Al final de aquella noche, mientras los primeros pájaros saludaban al amanecer, se dio cuenta de que había sido él…

Despertó perezosa esperando verle, y rememoró cómo la había seducido.

Ella decidió ir a su bar de siempre, dispuesta a tomarse la última copa y allí le vio.

Tocaba una melodía de Jazz con su piano… Ella no podía apartar su mirada de la maestría con la que usaba los dedos para tocar aquella canción que le llegó hasta el alma y que le hizo recordar todo aquello que creía haber dejado atrás…Tantas cosas… Y todas debido a la melodía de aquel hombre de pelo cano con traje negro a rayas blancas…

Él acabó de tocar, bajó la tapa y la gente aplaudió. Fijó su mirada roja, como un rubí en llamas, en sus ojos y se acercó a ella.

Primero, el típico tránsito de presentaciones mientras se pedía una bebida. Su mirada era como la melodía que hacía un rato había tocado, triste y sincera… Sintió que podía contarle su pasado, mientras los hielos de su vaso se derretían en un whisky demasiado fuerte…Mientras hablaba, él no dijo una sola palabra.

Le contó su pasado, sus amigos perdidos… y su antiguo novio, y cómo por culpa de su padre no pudo estar más con él. Desde entonces le odiaba.

_-Te pareces a él._-dijo ella fijando su mirada esmeralda en sus ojos rubí.

Cuando acabó de relatarle su triste pasado se sintió en paz; se dio cuenta de que aún estaba buscando al chico del que se enamoró en su ciudad natal, y que tal vez por eso había vuelto. Él, entonces, decidió hablar, pero sólo formuló una pregunta:

"_¿Aún le quieres?"_

Ella no supo decirle la verdad, ya que ni ella misma la conocía, así que no dijo nada. Salieron del bar y él la acompañó hasta su piso.

-_No suelo hacer esto en la primera cita…_

_-Tranquila, confía en mi._

Él la tumbó primero en el sofá, donde, al calor de la chimenea, empezaron a besarse. Primero suavemente, incrementando su pasión y su fuego cada segundo que se separaban. Se necesitaban en ese momento, bebían el uno del otro… Las manos que anteriormente habían tocado aquella melodía que había desnudado su alma, ahora desnudaban su cuerpo… Primero quitándole la camiseta, dejando ver a la luz del fuego, unos pechos pequeños y pálidos como la blanca luna. El sonrió.

_-No me mires así, me da vergüenza._

_-Perdoneme, my master, pero estás muy linda así._

_-Cállate, tonto._

Y le besó con pasión. Sintió que se estaba poniendo colorada mientras los dedos de aquel músico buscaban sus pechos bajo la fina tela de su sujetador. Ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando el mordió uno de sus pezones… Cuando notó que él iba bajando su mano hasta llegar por debajo de su minifalda, ella le paró.

_-Aquí no._

_-¿Y dónde entonces, my master?_

_-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones de todo?_

Le llevó a la cama, de la que tuvo que echar a su gata.

_-Fuera Blair, hoy traigo compañía._

_-Nyaaaan_

_-Luego te lo contaré_

Y la gata salió por la ventana, a ver si encontraba la misma suerte que su ama.

_-¿Hablas con una gata?_

_-Si, ¿y qué?_

_-Nada, nada_-dijo riendo entre dientes-_¿Por donde iba?_

_-Por aquí._

Le señaló un condón. Lo último que quería era quedarse embarazada de alguien. Muchas de sus amigas ya habían caído en ese error, y ella no lo haría. El chico aceptó de buen grado… Se bajó los pantalones y ella vio algo que no habría podido imaginar ni siquiera en sus fantasías más perversas… Al principio, ella se quedó impactada…

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ dijo viendo que se había quedado muda

-_Es que… es un poco grande, ¿no?_

_-Jeje… Tranquila…déjate llevar y ya verás como entra… confía en mi._

La besó otra vez, esta vez con ternura… Ella sintió que se derretía en sus labios mientras sus dedos la acariciaban. Quería gemir, pero su boca se lo impedía… Sus braguitas se transparentaron mientras el seguía con aquel juego que la estaba volviendo loca.

_-Creo que ya puede caber…¿Probamos?_

_-… Sí._

Él hizo un intento… No cupo. Otro… nada. Entonces él se agacho y empezó a lamer, para que su saliva y el rocío ayudasen al deseado momento.

Otro intento… Y su miembro entró casi a la perfección

Esta vez, ella no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor y de placer.

Asustado, intentó sacar su miembro de ella, pero ella le retuvo con un gesto.

-_No…no lo hagas…Sigue, por favor._

_-¿Cómo desobedecer, my master?_

Él entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de cada acometida, mientras que ella gemía… Más rápido… Lo quería todo en aquellos momentos: su boca, sus pechos…Todo. Mientras ella, cuanto más rápido se movía, le insultaba, amenazándole para que no parase. El sonrió mientras seguía… Y entonces, algo dentro de él salió con la fuerza de un volcán. El condón se lleno de semen, y ella, exhausta, pidió un beso antes de quedarse dormida.

Él se vistió, se puso su traje a rayas y la besó antes de marcharse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al menos esta vez había sido él quien se fue sin decir nada.


End file.
